Un trio extraño
by chik
Summary: tiene extra yaoi y extra lemon


Un trío extraño  
  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene extra lemon y extra Yaoi así que pueden disfrutarlo o irse  
  
Han pasado algunos años desde que los shamanes dejaron el torneo de shamanes, 4 para ser exactos. Ahora todos eran mayores de edad. Anna se había ido de viaje por el mundo (con manta claro, sino ¿Quién le paga?), Chcocolove fue a un internado en Canadá para terminar sus estudios. Yoh, Len y Horo fueron a una Universidad que queda en las afueras de Tokio y los tres pagaron la renta de un departamento.  
  
-vaya que fue un gran dia-dijo Yoh bajándose la mochila del hombro con mucha alegría- ¿no lo creen así?  
  
Yoh vestía una camisa negra desabrochada del primer botón y unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, al entrar al departamento Horo y Len se tiraron al piso, exhaustos de su primer dia de clases  
  
-no fue grandioso-dijo Horo  
  
-fue agotador-dijo len  
  
-jijijijijijiji-  
  
Len vestía una camiseta amarilla de tirantes con un pans azul y sus zapatillas (lo que traía siempre en la serie) y Horo vestía una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla.  
  
-creo que entrare a bañarme-dijo Yoh, agarro una toalla y se metió al baño  
  
-sabes, len-dijo Horo y se puso rojo-yo.....yo....  
  
-tu.....tu....tu ¿Qué?-dijo len desesperado  
  
-bueno, emm, pues yo, quería decirte....-  
  
-¿decirme que?- dijo ansioso len, creyendo saber la respuesta  
  
-bueno, desde que te conocí tu.....me gustaste mucho-dijo Horo y se sonrojo  
  
-¿eso es todo?-dijo len  
  
-hablo en serio-dijo Horo  
  
-bueno......pues....tu......a mi también Horo-dijo Len  
  
-¿enserio?-  
  
-¡claro!-dijo len algo enfadado-nunca jugaría con algo así-  
  
-len- dijo Horo  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-¿has dado tu primer beso ya?-  
  
-no, te lo he reservado a ti-  
  
-yo también-  
  
Dijo Horo y se lanzo sobre Len, empezaron con un beso cariñoso que pronto se convirtió en uno apasionado. Eran el uno para el otro. Len, empezó a quitarle la camiseta a Horo, se separaron y len observo el pecho de Horo, empezó a acariciarle las tetillas y a besarle el pecho. Bajo un poco y desabrocho el botón del pantalón y, con los dientes, bajo el siper del pantalón. Le quitó el pantalón y vio como tenia un bóxer azul, y claramente se veía su pene erecto. Le quitó el bóxer y vio que su pene estaba preparado.  
  
-es tu turno-dijo len y Horo le levanto la camisa y se volvieron a besar. Cuando se separaron vio el musculoso pecho de len, era muy musculoso. Empezó a acariciar su pecho. Le bajo el pans y vio que traía una tanga negra. Se la bajo cuidadosamente y vio que su pene era mas grande que el de el mas grueso. Ambos estaban listos y desnudos, en ese instante sale Yoh envuelto en una toalla y se sorprendió mucho al verlos tan pegados y desnudos.  
  
-¡Yoh!-gritaron los dos al instante  
  
-hola-contesto Yoh y se sonrojo un poco-así que.... ¡oh! ya veo......pues quiero que sepan....-dijo Yoh y se quitó la toalla dejando ver su pene erecto- que yo también soy gay  
  
- ¡vaya! –dijo Len  
  
-hagamos un trío-sugirió Horo-así lo disfrutaremos mas  
  
Len se puso a gatas en la cama.  
  
-háganme suyo-dijo len sensualmente y al instante Yoh se acerco y se arrodillo atrás de len viendo su hoyo y Horo se paro enfrente de Len (era una cama pequeña y solo cabía Yoh y len, pero Horo no lo excluyamos de la orgía) y Len empezó a succionar el pene de Horo y a masturbarse con una mano. Yoh empezó metiendo un dedo por el orificio de Len y besando a Horo, le siguió un segundo dedo y luego tres dedos. Saco sus dedos y metió su pene erecto mientras seguía besando a Horo. Horo besaba a Yoh y puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra masajeaba sus testículos.  
  
Todos estaban excitados. Era su momento. Len fue el primero en tener orgasmo y se masturbaba cada vez más rápido y salio todo el semen. Gemía de placer mientras succionaba el pene de Horo y era inyectado por Yoh.  
  
Yoh estaba llegando a su orgasmo mientras movía su cadera de adentro hacia fuera del ano de Len. Se masajeaba los testículos y disfrutaba de esto. Entonces llego a su orgasmo. Todo su semen ahora estaba dentro de Len.  
  
-ah, ah, ah-gemía Horo- es....ah.....delicioso-  
  
Len separo su cabeza del pene de Horo y empezó el orgasmo, saco la lengua para que el semen le cayera ahí, pero un poco le cayó en los cachetes.  
  
-continuemos-dijo Len-la noche es joven  
  
Se paro y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente con las piernas abiertas, Horo se acerco y lo beso.  
  
-soy todo tuyo-le dijo y se sentó arriba de el  
  
Yoh se acerco y vio como Len marcaba a Horo, entonces se acerco, se arrodillo y empezó a lamer los testículos de Horo mientras se masturbaba. Horo se masturbaba a si mismo y besaba a Len. Len movía su cadera hacia adentro y afuera de Horo.  
  
Todos jadeaban por hacer tanto esfuerzo, pero no se dejaban rendir por el cansancio. Gemían y jadeaban, pero lo disfrutaban.  
  
Horo lego a su orgasmo mientras gemía de placer. Parte del semen cayo en la cara de Yoh y otra parte en su estomago. Yoh se levanto y siguió masturbándose, pero ahora enfrente de Horo y Len.  
  
Len siguió en tener su orgasmo, salio más semen que la vez anterior y dejo marcado a Horo y este lo disfruto. Yoh termino y mancho a los dos de semen.  
  
Len se acostó en la cama boca arriba y a si saldo, Horo. Yoh, casi instintivamente, se acostó arriba de Horo y este empezó a mover la cadera, metiendo su pene en Yoh. Len se acerco y empezó a masturbar a Yoh y el se volteo y puso su pene en la cara de Yoh y lo empezó a succionar.  
  
Sudaban, jadeaban, gemían pero lo disfrutaban. Era su momento, no lo dejarían pasar. Yoh empezó con los orgasmos. Len separo su cabeza y el semen no brincaba, solo chorreaba por el pene de Yoh y len lo limpiaba con la lengua. Yoh casi se atraganta con el pene de Len, ya que quería meter también los testículos en su boca, pero no pudo. Len tuvo su orgasmo e Yoh no separo su cabeza, sino que succionaba y saboreaba el salado sabor del semen. Horo fue el último e Yoh y Horo lo disfrutaron mucho  
  
Fin..... 


End file.
